


Stretching Out the Team

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Molestation, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the fifth day of Bio's new perv reality!Filled-Out Yoga Pants!Today's story keeps with the expansion theme. This was partly inspired by a lot of pictures I'd seen as Neo as a yoga instructor. The timeline/setup here is definitely a little iffy. I wanted Yang to recognize Neo, but I also wanted some of the characters from early volumes to be there so it couldn't be later on when Neo might have better fit for not being such a bad girl. So it's kind of a handwave, but, it gives a story where this tiny punk is molesting girls and giving them enhanced curves. So enjoy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	Stretching Out the Team

"Why did we agree to let Weiss choose the team activity this weekend?" Yang muttered. The busty blonde walked down the halls of the academy with her hands behind her head, intentionally pushing her chest out more.

"Because you're the one who took us rock-climbing last weekend! I chipped at least three nails, you know," Weiss fought back, scowling at the much taller woman. 

"Okay but rock-climbing is fun, and awesome, and you can afford a manicure, snow queen. But yoga, really? It's literally the opposite of what I chose."

"That's entirely the point!" Weiss said. "Yoga is an important physical activity that helps you maintain flexibility, inner calmness, and peace. You could all stand to be more flexible, you know."

"Ohhh, but yoga's haaaaard," Ruby whined. "And we had to get these stupid uniforms to do it in. I miss Crescent Rose."

"You put it down only two minutes ago," Blake replied. "I have to agree with the uniform comment though. Are all yoga outfits this form-fitting?" The black-haired young woman looked at all four of them. Weiss had at least been generous enough to buy them the outfits they'd require, even though she'd been stuck with the bill for the rock-climbing equipment as well. They were all clad in matching, tight yoga pants in their trademark colors. The shirts were snug fits as well, exposing their stomachs while hanging just a bit loosely off of their busts.

"And why did you get Yang the shirt that says 'Yes, they're huge' on it?" Ruby asked. Weiss scowled.

"It was the only one they had available for her size. And you'll be fine, Ruby. Yoga is incredibly easy."

"For you! We don't all have ten years of classical dance and ballet!"

"Or a flat chest," Yang added with a smirk. Weiss's scowl grew more fierce.

"Grr… for your information, Professor Goodwitch is the one who hired this yoga instructor and she told me she'd enjoyed several of her lessons already, so you'll do just fine!" Yang rolled her eyes. But she supposed if one of their teachers was capable of doing stretches, she could manage. They weren't the only ones in the yoga studio when they arrived, and at the end of the room they saw a figure that was somehow even smaller than Weiss.

However, despite being shorter, their instructor was definitely bustier than Weiss. Bustier than Yang even. Her jugs were easily as big as her head, and looked to be overflowing the tight black top she wore. Her matching yoga pants were just as filled with two basketballs for butt cheeks. They were all stunned by the sight for a moment, until Weiss whispered.

"...See, if she can do it, you can handle it," she argued. Yang didn't answer for a minute, looking over the woman's features, and her perfectly-halved pink and brown hair.

"Wait, what?! That's Neopolitan! Why is she here, why would Glynda hire her?"

"Ugh, do I really need to go over this in detail?" Weiss asked. "She was simply hired by that Torchwick as a mercenary, so she said, so this is just her way of showing she's got no grudge against us."

"No grudge? She…"

"What? What did she do to you?" Yang thought back to the merciless beating she'd received at such a pintsized woman. It would be far too terrifying to tell the others how soundly she'd lost.

"Nothing! Heyyy let's do some yoga." The four of them walked over to empty spots on the yoga mats and looked up at Neo. It was only then that the quartet wondered how Neo would actually teach, considering she was mute. Their answer came in the form of a large sign she held up.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming today." She spun the sign around. "We'll start you off easy today. Just follow my lead." She spun it around once again, yet somehow there was different text on it. "If you're struggling or have questions, just call for Instructor Neo!"

Yang still looked incredibly suspicious as she saw Neo put on a small stereo to play music. That was good at least, the thought of stretching out in front of everyone was already weird enough without some background noise. They started by sitting down, and placing their soles together. Yang already found a bit of difficulty in doing this, needing to grab her ankles and yank them towards her to get in the proper pose. Ruby had difficulty as well, while Blake and Weiss managed it fine. 

Neo showed them how to press down on their knees in order to get their legs flat against the mat. Once again Weiss had no difficulty doing that without aid. Blake managed it as well, and Ruby needed a bit more force to stretch out her thighs. Yang clearly struggled, and tried to push on her knees, but found her legs constantly trying to slip out of position. Neo shook her head and approached the blonde.

"What? I'm doing it!" Yang exclaimed. Neo got down on her knees, letting her breasts hang right in front of Yang's face. Yang considered herself pretty bold, but this was pretty brazen, it looked like Neo was trying to make out with her. Instead the shortstack just pushed down on her knees while using her own legs to make sure Yang was sitting properly. The blonde groaned as her thighs stretched out, but after a few moments of discomfort, the pain evaporated.

"Oh. Thanks." Neo smiled and stood up, checking to see if there were any other students having a problem and assisting them in the same way. Yang was still wary, keeping an eye on her the entire time. The lesson continued, with the group doing their best to follow Neo's instructions. For as curvaceous as she was, she was far more flexible than she looked. The tiny girl was easily capable of moving her legs behind her head without any difficulty, though she didn't make any of them go that far yet.

"Weiss, I don't know about this," Blake whispered to the white-haired girl as they moved into an upward facing dog pose. She already had to dress up in what she considered scandalous clothing, and now she was pushing her crotch into the ground and sticking her chest out towards the wall. "She's getting really touchy feely." As she was saying this, Neo was over on Weiss's legs. Her grabby hands were right on Weiss's backside, honking her cheeks. 

"That's just how they teach!" Weiss exclaimed. "She's making sure I'm not getting any knots or tension in my muscles, and ensuring I'm in the proper position. Don't make a big deal out of it." After giving Weiss's rear another few gropes, Neo moved on to Blake.

"Uh-huh. And why is she groping my tits right now?" she asked bluntly. Neo was indeed squatting over Blake's back and holding onto her breasts. Though, squatting or not, the fact that Neo's ass was monumental in squishiness meant it was touching Blake's body regardless. 

"She's just making sure you're breathing right. Don't be such a prude."

Blake groaned as Neo's hands manhandled her decent chest. She grimaced but didn't say anything else. She did seem to be pulling her back farther than before, indicating she was doing the pose in a better stance. That was fine, she supposed. After all, Ruby hadn't whined when Neo came up and lifted a leg for her. She seemed rather pleased about the whole thing, honestly. Neo was doing similar treatments to all the girls in the class, and it was only after looking around the room that Blake realized there were only females in the class. 

"I guess that's proper-er this way?" Blake asked herself, shrugging in response. She held the pose until Neo clapped her hands, telling them to relax. Then they got back into the seated position, and did some breathing exercises.

"It's important to make sure you're incredibly relaxed during these next moves," Neo had written on one of her signs. Ruby figured she was using her semblance to do it somehow, it was an effective way to communicate when she couldn't talk. "I want you all to close your eyes, and sit for a moment." "Just listen to the music, and take long, slow breaths." Neo watched as they all took their poses and walked among them. She took care to take silent steps, to not disturb them. But with her prodigious endowments, some of the girls there still heard the sloshing of her jugs and mild claps of her ass cheeks.

"Whew…" Ruby let out a breath. This wasn't the most exciting team-building activity. Weiss was smart but she had no idea why her friend thought this would be entertaining. Ruby took another inhale as she felt two soft cushions press down on her head. "Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw yoga pants-clad ass cheeks pushing down over her head and into her vision. She felt the weight of Neo push down on her skull as the instructor took hold of Ruby's legs. 

"He-guhhhgh…" Ruby tried to speak up, but the more force Neo put on her head, the less she was able. Her brain felt funny, like the fatassed woman was actually squishing it down. She couldn't move much as Neo grabbed her ankles and spread them out as far as she could go, until Ruby's legs were nearly parallel to the floor. Her breathing became harder as Neo forced Ruby into a split. Her thighs whined and cried out for help, but Ruby didn't feel any discomfort. It instead felt as if something was opening up inside of her.

"Nnnghuh!" A bead of drool went down her mouth and hit her chest. As Neo pulled on her legs further, Ruby's eyes widened when she saw her chest blimp outward. She gasped but couldn't stop Neo from stretching her legs out until her entire lower body felt numb. The instructor then squeezed her butt cheeks together, and Ruby felt a kink in her neck suddenly vanish as Neo twisted her hips to the side, pulling Ruby's head with it. The young woman suddenly moaned in orgasm, but her voice was so quiet that nobody else in the class was able to hear it.

"Ruby?" Except for the Faunus among the students, who opened her eyes when she heard their leader in distress. She saw Ruby's mouth hang open in a fucked-good state of bliss as Neo turned her head back to the center, releasing a rush of endorphins into Ruby's system. The short-haired girl's bust expanded yet again, swelling out into the already-tight confines of her shirt. Now there wasn't a single stitch of fabric between the front, lower curves of her boobs and her torso. Just a healthy amount of underboob that was more cleavage than anyone should dare show on a normal basis.

Neo smiled warmly as she got off of Ruby's head, and pressed once more on it. Then she gave the girl's ass a firm thwack with the backside of her hand. Ruby's ass then swelled out in response, giving her a rear that nearly matched the large, rounded size of the instructor's. Ruby's eyes rolled up in her head as her body was now a sexual hourglass figure, and her orgasm forced her to slap down on the ground, helpless but flexible. Her legs remained straight out as she drooled on the mat, giggling every so often.

"Ruby? What'd you do to h-ghk!" Blake felt Neo's hands wrap around her torso, and her soft, malleable tits pushed into the back of her head. With a squeeze, Blake felt a sensational wave course through her body. Neo pushed a knee into the small of her back and made the Faunus arch her back. The girl's fuzzy ears twitched and writhed as her face turned into a manic grin of bliss. "Hahahahaaaaa," she groaned, as Neo forced her body into a different position. The soft music and Blake's own muted groans canceled out, making her look as mute as the woman molesting her.

With a forceful push on her neck, Neo had Blake bent forward. She squeezed the taller woman's legs together even as Blake struggled to say 'no' and get her to stop. But each little movement Neo forced onto her made Blake groan in pleasure. She felt soggy with it. Soon her ass was right up in the air, with her head hanging limp below her. Neo ran her tits up Blake's backside, until they pressed on the small of her back. She reached underneath Blake, and grabbed hold of her boobs once again. The tiny woman furiously twisted Blake's nipples, and as Blake received a devastating climax, her ass ballooned out behind her. Neo felt the doughy lumps push against her in rapid fashion until they outsized her own, and there was visible moisture in Blake's pants.

Blake's new yoga pants had been pushed to the limit. If she had a tail it would have been writhing, and turning into a heart shape to signify how amazing she felt. Neo toyed with her nipples through the top yet again, and her butt swelled out further still, until the pants nearly tore, and they couldn't hide her ankles any more from being pulled up higher. Neo pat Blake on the head and let the kitty meow in bliss. She then turned around in class and saw Yang staring at her, eyes wide with fear. Neo simply smiled and approached.

"Whoa, hey, I dunno what you're doing, ice cream gal, but you're not gonna hahaahaaagh?!" All Neo needed to do was rub Yang's thigh where it had been stretched out earlier, and the blonde crumbled into the mat. "Nngnghgho, nonono," she mumbled, stuttering uselessly as Neo pushed her down onto her back. Apart from Blake and Ruby everyone else still had their eyes closed, so nobody was there to help Yang. She groaned as Neo grabbed her ankles and pushed them up.

"Hahhh, fuh." Each inch that Neo pushed down on Yang's legs, the blonde felt an inch grow in her boobs. Her mind felt like it was stuck in a vice as Neo pushed stretched her legs further and further. It would have been agony for Yang, but something about the way Neo did it made it feel like she was just getting fucked instead. By the time her legs were halfway towards her head, Yang's breasts had expanded out several times their size. The looseness of her shirt was long gone, and was continuing to tighten as Neo forced her into a lewd position.

"Puh puh, please, doghk," Yang spit a bit as her tongue fell out of her mouth. Neo hooked one of Yang's feet behind her head, and her left nipple engorged to the size of a soda can on top of a tit bigger than a beachball. Then she repeated the action with the other one, ensuring Yang's boobs were of equal, enormous size. She drooled heavily, like a broken faucet, thanks to her legs actually denting her boobs with how soft her melons had become. Neo grinned cheekily and pat Yang's cameltoe, practically shoving a few fingers inside the wet mound until Yang climaxed a second time.

Then Neo turned her attention to Weiss, who was sitting blissfully in response to all the growth and cumming going on around her. Neo licked her lips and grabbed hold of Weiss's ass cheeks, squeezing them extra-firmly in her hands. Weiss didn't say anything and barely seemed to react, causing some confusion from the perverted teacher. Neo changed her methods and grabbed Weiss's small chest instead, sitting on her rear and yanking her backwards. There wasn't much force she needed to put into it, as Weiss was able to arch her back incredibly far, without struggling at all. 

"..." Neo looked frustrated as she grabbed one of Weiss's legs, and pulled it up towards Weiss's head. The other was bent in the opposite way, and then she tried to bend Weiss into an even more complicated position. No matter what she did, Weiss barely moaned, and Neo noted only a small plumpness of her nipples. It wasn't even any growth instilled in her, Neo just found them going erect from the pressure she placed on Weiss's pussy during her attempts to twist Weiss up as she wanted. It seemed the heiress was just too flexible.

The slow breathing continued for another few minutes before she turned off the stereo and had everyone open their eyes. Weiss was in the front of the class, and gracefully untwisted herself from the pretzel Neo had forced her into, opening her eyes. The others in class all had their eyes opened already, and struggled to move even as Neo guided them into one last stretch. Only Weiss was able to do them and read her lessons as the class came to a close. She stretched once more and stood up.

"That was marvelous. Thank you, Instructor Neo, I haven't had that invigorating a yoga session in ages, I feel more limber than ever!" Weiss thought she felt great, but when she turned to her teammates, she looked dead in comparison. They all carried completely fuck-drunk expression on their faces, drooling or smiling dully, with glassy eyes. Yang and Blake had to lean into one another for support. Their legs were still wobbly. Ruby had to cling to Weiss, as the heiress struggled to understand why they were all so much bigger than when they entered.

"Ohhh, hey girls. You came here too huh?" Weiss heard the familiar voice of Pyrrha Nikos behind her and was aghast to see the redhead staring at her, with a far sluttier option for yoga clothing than she'd have expected from the ace student, filled out by a cameltoe the size of her face and breasts as big as Neo's had been. "This class is wooooonderful." Her partner Nora giggled and slipped in next to her, bleary-eyed. With tits that slapped against her thighs, Weiss had no idea how she even managed to do yoga, and all Nora could do was giggle.

"Mmmf, it's a great class." There was jiggling that came from a huge ass as one of Weiss's senior students came up, Coco, clad in what must have been the most expensive outfit in the room, even if it barely hid anything. Her gigantic booty wobbled into Velvet's which seemed just a tiny bit meatier. "Velvet and I have been here a few times, we love it."

"Th-This is outrageous!" Weiss said, flustered and pouty. She looked down at her chest, and then over at Neo. 

"Sorry. You're just too flexible." The sign said it all as Weiss grabbed her head in irritation. She wondered why Glynda had recommended this class so highly. Then she recalled that the blonde said she'd come here ten times already, and could only wonder how massive she was if this was something Neo did on a regular basis. Seeing as she was the only one with half a brain left in the moment, she pointed at her wobbling teammates.

"Does this wear off, ever?!" she asked.

"Dunno. Nobody's ever stopped coming long enough to find out!"

"Well, we certainly won't be coming back, so-"

"Whaaaat?" Blake shook her head. "But it's my turn to pick next week, I think I'll come here again for our team building."

"Wooo," Ruby moaned as she rubbed her huge boobers into Weiss's back. "Me too."

"Yeahhhhh, think, think, think yoga's pretty good," Yang agreed. "Shortstack's a good teacher, I'll give her that." Weiss buried her face in her hands. 

"Ugh. FINE. But I swear if any of you break your outfits I'm not buying you new ones."

"That's okay." Neo pulled out a new sign. "Clothing's optional." Speechless as she was, Neo just raised her eyebrows seductively as Weiss tried to grab her expanded, freshly-fucked friends so they could get back to something less lurid. "See you all next week. Bring friends. Female friends."


End file.
